Battle of Faux Affection
by jojoDO
Summary: Anna is trying to steal Steve from Nina, and Nina's not putting up with it. But is there more than meets the eye to this sudden maternal clash?


From the time she left the receptionist to the time she got back home, the curses and grumbles from Anna Williams's mouth didn't subside. She was pissed off, and with good reason too. This would be the first year that she had nothing to prove...nothing to fight for.

"Stupid...dumb bastards...nobody f***in denies me..." Anna grumbled. She immediately went into her bedroom and changed out of her signature red Chinese dress. She crumpled it up and tossed it in a drawer, since she had no need for it now.

"Goddamn assholes... I'm Anna Williams, dammit! I bring in the viewers! The crowd f***in loves me!"

As Anna slipped on some more casual clothing (jeans and a red and white t-shirt that was a little too small on her), she looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how this could have happened. Just like every other year, she tried to sign up for entry into the King of Iron Fist Tournament. They always accepted her with no hassle because she was one of the most popular fighters. But this year, they had the BALLS to deny her entry! They said the roster was full enough and there were too many females to squeeze her in. How DARE THEY!

And yet... "she" made it in. Her sister...her sworn enemy... they liked her enough to let her in, while Anna was just chopped liver!

"That dumb bitch! What do they see in her that they don't see in me?! I'm sexier, I'm a better fighter, and most importantly... I'm way more entertaining than Little Miss Stick Up My Ass. This is f***ing asinine!"

Anna wanted to hurt Nina right now...not just physically, but emotionally. She wanted to crack her shell, make her cry... but that was no easy task.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Anna was just living it up in town right now, trying to take her mind off of her heartbreaking rejection. She hadn't made a plan yet for hurting Nina, but luckily... a plan just walked right past her.

Anna was walking down the sidewalk, drinking a red slushie, when suddenly she noticed a handsome blond man walk right past her. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar face; she knew all too well who it was.

"Ah...th-that's..."

The blonde man was walking down the street, hands in the pockets of his Union Jack hoodie. He was wearing blue jeans and some brown boots to go with it. His face wore a solemn expression, hiding his emotion from the world like always.

"That's it... I'm going to steal Nina's son!" Anna exclaimed, a giddy chuckle or two escaping from her as she clapped happily. If that didn't put a dagger in her bitch sister's heart, nothing would!

Anna wasted no time in closing the distance between them. Her feet were swift as lightning as she appeared in front of the man and stopped him in his tracks.

"Steve? Steve Fox? Hiiiiiii!" Anna exclaimed, a huge affectionate smile on her face. She even had that annoying voice that loved ones had when meeting each other for the first time or seeing each other after a long time has passed.

"Um...hello. Who are you, ma'am?" Steve asked politely. He hadn't met Anna yet or even knew of her existence since Nina didn't really talk to him at all.

"It's your Auntie Anna!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the surprised Steve and hugging him.

"Uh...wh-wha?"

"I''ve so so SOOOO wanted to meet you! So how are things?" Anna asked, that obnoxious fake smile still on her face.

"F-fine, ma'am." Steve replied nervously. "I'm just traveling across the globe, fighting in boxing promotions."

"That's greeeeat!" Anna replied, still drawing her words out in an annoying as hell manner. "Well while you're here, let's hang out for a while! You know, get to know each other!"

Steve scratched his head. "Gee, umm... well I'm not doing anything."

"Great! Cmon, I know a place with great frozen yogurt!" Anna squealed, grabbing Steve's hand and dragging him behind her.

"Gah! I-I can walk on my own, ma'am!"

Steve was a little confused about everything that was happening, but he couldn't deny the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been alone for so long... for the second time in his life, he felt loved. He hadn't felt this warmth since he was a kid, being shown kindness by Emma Kliesen.

"Go ahead and order whatever flavor you want. And if you want nuts, you get nuts. I'm paying for everything!" Anna exclaimed, a warm smile still plastered on her face. Steve was starting to wonder if Anna was even capable of frowning.

"Thanks, but I'll just take a strawberry. What kind would you like, Auntie Anna? I'll order for you."

"Awwww aren't you such a gentleman! Get me a pineapple, won't you sweetie? Here's some money."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I'd like to pay. Be right back!"

Anna's warm smile stayed glued on her face as Steve got up and walked over to the counter. As soon as he was out of sight, her smile turned devious.

"Ha ha ha! Things couldn't be going better! If only Nina could see me right now..."

Little did Anna know, Nina COULD see her. In some sick, twisted turn of events, Nina happened to be walking down the street at the time and she caught a glimpse through the transparent glass of the frozen yogurt joint. She could see Anna and Steve, smiling and indulging in the frozen treat together, their lips moving constantly as they swapped stories.

"And so I was circling this bloke, and I had me gloves down, and he lunges forward with a straight right and I SWEAR I clocked him with the weakest jab I had ever thrown. Fella goes down facefirst on his hooter, bends it completely to the left side of his mug. I could hear the cracking when it happened. Felt pretty bad after, I did."

"Wow, you are so talented Stevie!" Anna replied, her angelic smile back to work. She put a spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth and giggled. Even Steve had a smile on his face as well.

Nina rubbed her eyes a few times to see if she was really seeing this or hallucinating. Her bitch sister, the woman she hated the most on this planet, was chatting it up with HER son?!

"The nerve of that...! Oooooh, I am gonna strangle that f***ing skank..." Nina growled.

Nina didn't know why this bothered her so much, as she honestly couldn't care less about Steve. Maybe it was just the fact that Anna was trying to win him over. There was something about it that just irked her. With that in mind, Nina immediately planned a counterattack. Anna was NOT going to get one over on her.

"Wow... it feels so great to finally connect with you, Steve." Anna said, her smile a bit less exaggerated and more realistic now.

"I...I feel the same way. A-Auntie Anna, forgive me if I'm being sappy, but... I'm grateful to have met you today." Steve muttered, his face getting a little warm.

"I'm glad I met you too... I'm so happy to be a part of your life, Steve."

The two of them sat in silence for a second, just enjoying the warmth and joy of the moment. Steve felt like crying tears of joy right now; in fact, part of him wanted to tackle Anna and hug her with all his might. But because he was cool and collected, Steve restrained himself. He just sat there in silence, grateful that this moment was occurring in his cold, lonely, miserable life.

"Ooh, I really need to use a restroom. Be right back, sweetie!" Anna said, giving him a little boop on the nose. Steve smiled and gave a polite nod as Anna walked off. He sat there alone with his thoughts, wondering what he could have done to earn this fantastic day. Maybe karma was finally catching up to him and he was being rewarded by the universe for his childhood of suffering.

"This is my chance...!" Nina whispered loudly to herself. With her fists clenched, she barged into the restaraunt and confronted the son she had long knew about and often had no words for.

"Steve! Come with me immediately!" Nina commanded. As soon as Steve saw the familiar face, he jumped.

"Y-you! M...Mo...Nina!"

"It's okay. Call me what I am...mother." Nina replied, her face stoic as always.

"But, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

"B-but I'm with Auntie Anna right n-OWWWWW!"

Nina didn't have time for compliance; with a tight grip she forcefully dragged Steve out of the frozen yogurt joint and down the street. When they were finally at a safe distance, Nina let go of him and the two stopped to catch a breather.

"Huff...huff...what is the meaning of this? I was having a good time!" Steve angrily yelled.

"You're ignorant." Nina replied.

"Yeah?! Well what do you know?! Auntie Anna was being nice to me, and all you've ever done is treat me like shite!"

"Come here, boy."

"No, I-"

"COME. HERE."

What happened next was an unexpected move... for both of them. Steve could hardly believe this was reality when he felt the warmth of her body against his. His face pressed softly against her bosom as a hand gently caressed the back of his hair.

"M..mum..." Steve whispered.

"Shhhh... listen to me, boy. Anna has you deceived. She doesn't care about you at all. She's only using you to get to me, understand?"

"B-B-But she...I... she took me out for frozen yogu-"

Steve was interrupted by a warm pair of lips pressing against his cheek.

"Listen to me and listen good... nobody will ever love you like I will, my son." Nina whispered.

"I...y-you mean that?"

"Yes I do. Now...hug your mother."

Steve could feel his reality warping right now. He didn't know what was truth and what was lie, what was reality and what was a dream. But at that moment...he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Nina and embraced her tight, a smile spreading over his face. Even if this was a dream, he didn't care. This was the greatest feeling in the universe.

"STEVE! STEVE, WHERE'D YOU GO?!" a familiar voice called out. The two of them looked up just in time to see a distressed Anna, who looked back at them with the first frown Steve had ever seen out of her.

"G-GET AWAY FROM HER!" she cried out as she ran over and pried Steve from Nina's warm embrace.

"Hey! Back off, bitch!" Nina spat.

"Steve, are you okay?" Anna whispered as she put her hands on his face. Her voice was soft and tender, like a mother caring for a sick child.

"I...I...I'm..." Steve stammered.

"Steve, get away from her right now." Nina commanded. "Anna is NOT what you think she is. She's a manipulative little skank!"

"Oh, I am? Well what are you doing right now, you heartless cunt? As long as he's lived, you've never given Steve a second of your time. Now you're acting like a real mother?! It's all bullshit!"

"You don't care about him either! You just want to get one over on me because you're salty about being left out of the tournament!"

"I...but...THAT IS NOT TRUE! S-Steve, that's a lie! I swear!"

"Let's go, son. I know a nice sporting goods store. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"I...I got coupons for a free smoothie!"

"Shut up! Steve is MY son!"

"Steve is MINE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU, SHUT YOUR DAMNED GOBS!"

The two finally quit their bickering and turned to face Steve. This time, there was no restraint; the tears flooded from his eyes and he didn't care who saw them.

"Did either of you approach me today because you actually feel anything for me?!" Steve asked, wiping his eyes a few times in vain. Right now, he needed windshield wipers to keep his face dry.

The two of them had no words to say to him, like usual. They just stood there and scratched their heads.

"You are both despicable people!" Steve sobbed. "Even if I did come from your DNA, you are not my family! I never want to see either of you again!"

With those last angry words, Steve turned around and sprinted as fast and as far as his feet were willing to take him. Nina and Anna were left standing there, speechless. In spite of this... neither of them felt much guilt. It was unfortunate... but it was the truth.

Right now, Steve was desperate for something...ANYTHING... in the name of affection. He had never felt so alone in his life; there was literally nobody on the planet who cared about him.

As he was blinded by his tears, he didn't notice he had plowed into somebody until he heard a squeal.

"Ahh!"

Steve wiped his eyes and looked down with a gasp; he had knocked some poor bloke to the ground!

"Oh geez! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm...fine." the voice said.

Steve helped the short blonde haired person back up to their feet. The person was young, looking about Steve's age. Though initially a masculine appearance, there was something about the face that was feminine. Steve couldn't quite figure it out.

"I'm sorry, pal. What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Um... it's... Leo. Leo...Kliesen."

"Kliesen?!" Steve gasped. "I knew your mother."

"Wow, really?" Leo said, eyes wide.

"Yeah! She told me a few times about her little girl Eleanor... who I never met. I-Is that you?"

"Y-yeah...Eleanor is my real name, eh heh heh..."

"Wow...cool."

"Hey, have you been crying?"

"Um... w-well just a little."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Is everything okay? You know, there's a place nearby that makes great pizza. You wanna go and we can talk about it?"

"Yeah... I'd like that."

And so, the two indirect childhood acquaintances finally met officially for the first time. Hand in hand they walked to the nearby pizzeria... and Steve was already forgetting about the two selfish women who shared his blood. Things were already starting to look up again; it seems karma wasn't quite done with him yet.

 **THE END**


End file.
